


Bad Parents Trying to be Good

by trxthhurts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Dadza, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dream gets help from Momma George, Fluff, Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Potatoes, Snow, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), The Voices in Techno's mind help him with the whole parenting thing along with Philza, baby ranboo is all i need, toddler ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxthhurts/pseuds/trxthhurts
Summary: Dream and Technonlade come across a baby in the woods. Both inexperienced with parenthood, Dream decides to keep the baby and forces Techno to join in on this fresh life of parenthood as well. They end up clashing against eachother and correcting mistakes along the way...Will these two warriors eventually fall head over heels for eachother and give Ranboo a whole set of parents, or will the odds be against them...?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 520





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade looks out the window to see a blizzard starting to heave. He sighs, knowing he shouldn't have put off getting extra wood when he was lazing around. After slinging on his long red cloak -- that has been retailored as thicker material now -- he walks to the door and rests his hand on the handle before looking back, "See ya Steve." 

The sleeping polar bear near the fire place was unresponsive, but the Piglin already knew that yet he said it anyway. He opens the door and the heavy wind blows against his side-profile as his boots cause a thick crunch sound in the snow beneath him. 

The crunching continues as he closes the door behind him and proceeds down the steps of his cabin. It doesn't take much time for him to make his way across his land to the wooded area. 

He has his axe slung across the tree in no time, having only a few its at the bark and the tree comes tumbling down. The hybrid proceeds to do this with three more trees until he decides to chop up the tree into smaller loggings for his fire place.

The whole process takes about an hour of Technoblade talking to the voices in his head while swinging his axe down the logs. "No, No- Why would I ever- You guys stop talking about making wooden dildos, _please._ " Techno knitted his eyebrows in displeasure, wishing the voices would just go back to saying _E._ He finished chopping the logs a few minutes ago and had already put them in his inventory, Techno was resting on the stump of the tree he just cut down. 

His piercing eyes on the ground, feeling his face getting smacked by they relentless dusted wind. Though among the whistling of the wind plaguing piglin ears, the steady sound of crunching passed his ears and it didn't go unnoticed. Techno raises his head from the ground and straight ahead -- the sight of a green hoodied man with the familiar smile mask approaching him is enough to set his gaurd back up. 

"Hey Techno." The fake softness in the other's greeting was a familiar tune he's heard all to much of. 

"Dream." Techno gives a greeting of acknowledgment before he stands up on his own two feet -- having to crane his neck at someone just as powerful as him sent a bad taste in Technoblade's mouth.

Dream rest a hand on his hip, seeming to get rather comfortable, "What are you doing here?" The piglin asks, tone genuinely curious, but stern.

Techno could easily tell that the latter was taking in his surroundings, looking at the logs without moving his head. It was a particular trait Dream was fond of -- or maybe it was a habit -- It is genuinely used to keep his enemies to not know what area he's going to attack. Oh, but Technoblade knows all to well what those curious eyes fall upon almost everytime, and Dream knows that he knows and its riveting.

"I just came to check up on you. You know, to see how you're doing and all." Dream is now a close yet comfortable distance infront of the hybrid. Technoblade raises an eyebrow, "What, are you my mom, dream?" 

Dream seemed to be caught off-gaurd by the sudden sass, obviously flustered he gathers his words in a seeming half-calm way "I- What no..? I'm just- No I'm not trying to be your- I'm just trying to see if you were causing any trouble recently." 

Technoblade hummed before answering with a slight tilt of the head "Hmm, well sorry to dissapoint, but literally no one except Philza and you come around these parts." Technoblade turns to the side and grabs a piece of wood he had forgotten to store away, "And I'd like to keep it that way." He carelessly puts the chopped wood inside his inventory.

"Well, if you sa--"

"What's that?" Techno cuts off the green man, pointing in the direction he had found his chopped wood. Dream turns his head, the two laying eyes on something a deep shade of red. "Looks like blood?.." Dream questions. 

Technoblade walks in the direction, not hesitating to find out with Dream strolling beside him. 

The distant sound of light crying makes them draw out their blades on-gaurd.

The light crying grew somewhat louder as they came closer to the red color on the ground. Dream's words about it being blood was indeed correct, it was a mini pool of blood soaked snow. It was right by a large tree. Technoblade squatted down to get a closer look at the blood, only to realize there were some fresh patches. 

"Hey Techno, look above." At Dream's advice, Techno stands back up and looks up. 

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a blanket wrapped around a baby and tied to a branch was hanging from it. That was the source of all the light crying the two had heard. At the bottom of the blanket there was a continuously fresh blood stain dripping more blood that was seeming to come from the crying baby. 

"Uuhhh..." Was all Techno pulled out of his throat before eyeing Dream who was in the same state of uneasiness. 

"We should get it down." Techno suggested, the voices in his head snapping himself out of whatever state he was in. Dream seemed to also snap out at Techno's words, "Right." 

The hybrid watched as Dream made his way up the tree like a monkey in the jungle. He also noticed the sudden pause when Dream saw the baby, but nevertheless began untieing the blanket from the branch, "You're going to have to catch the baby, Techno."

"Why? Can't you just climb down with it?" 

"No, climbing is a two-handed job, stupid." 

Techno let out a grumble as he positioned himself underneath the stupid baby. He sticks his arms out in a catching manner, waiting for the baby to slip out of the blanket and fall.

A few seconds later, Dream gets the blanket untied and a little baby comes falling out. Techno almost backed off and moved away when he saw the unusal appearance of the baby. It wasn't just because the baby was butt-naked, but mainly for the reason that the baby looked like a whole oreo. 

Techno quickly caught the baby in his arms. Even with gloves on, the infant's skin was cold to the touch. 

"Nice catch." Dream compliments, shifting his way down the large tree. "This orphan looks weird, Dream." Technoblade stares down at the quiet sobbing infant, noticing the clear gash on it's right leg. 

_E_

_BaBYYY??_

_Name the baby Sheran._

_Can you name the baby Leslie?_

_E_

_Blood for the blood god!!!_

_I vote that Techno shOuLd STAB THE ORPHAN!!_

_Can you name the baby Max after me?_

_Blood for the blood god!_

"BruUuUuUuh..." The pig groans at the voices. He sees Dream stand extremely close infront of him, inspecting the baby, "What did the voices in your head say this time?" Dream's voice penetrates the blazing wind as at the same time he raises his gloved hand to poke the baby's face.

"Murder, to name it, and the usual." Techno drags out his tone. "I guess we can name it for now." Dream admits, now stroking the baby's hair as a way to stop the crying. 

"I kind of don't want to be emotionally attached, so you can name it, I'm not going to." Techno states, letting Dream grab the sides of Techno's thick red cloak and close it fully, causing the infant and Techno's arms to be stuck inside. 

_Name him Gogy!_

_pOooGggg_

_Kill dream_

_name the baby after my long dead grandmother, her name was Elly, she was so nice, she'd give me cookies and crackers whenever I visi-_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_E_

_Kill kill kill kill_

_If you drop the baby in snow, it will turn into 100 k diamonds no cap bro_

"Fine, let's name him Ranboo then." Dream gives the new child a name as he attaches the tiny gold chain onto the other piece of fabric, keeping the cloak locked in place without him having to hold the fabric together. 

Techno cradles the baby close to his chest to keep him warm, after noticing the gesture Dream rests his hands on his hips, "Let's go inside of your cabin." 

Techno nods silently; not needing to ask why. The two walk out of the forest with idle chatter and with Dream occasionally peeking inside Technoblade's cloak to check up on the now sleeping infant.

Once they make their way inside, they make their way up into the attic where Techno's bed is (along with filled bookshelves). 

Techno placed the sleeping baby on his bed after treating the gash on the baby's leg. 

"So?" Techno sits down on the bed, next to the baby resting it's head on his pillow, covers pulled to his chin. 

Dream was standing up, leaning against one of the book shelves resting his head on the hard wood.

"Don't we just give the baby away or something?" Techno asks, genuinely in a tough spot. They both are. 

Dream tapped his foot, "Dunno. Do you think you can raise the little guy by yourself, oh-mighty blood god?"

Techno rolled his eyes as he began taking off his cloak, "Why do I have to take care of the orphan? I'm not the one who gave it a name." Dream seemed to take obvious offense to that by the way his tone raised slightly, "What do you mean? Just because I gave him a name doesn't mean I want to keep him."

Techno let out a forced chuckle, "Ha, Dream listen to me, as a man who has given a name to out countless of animals --- you're gonna keep it." 

"No, Techno _you_ listen, I'm too busy to watch over a baby that can't even walk yet."

"Oh and you don't think I'm busy? There's literally people out for my head and you think a baby would be safe in my home?" 

Dream tensed his shoulders, moving away from the bookshelves and standing infront of Techno with his arms folded over his chest, "So then what are we supposed to do with Ranboo? Throw him in a trashcan somewhere?"

Techno lolled his head, "Thats a good idea actually." Techno could sense Dream getting more frustrated by the second, so he changes his words "Fine, lets just compromise." 

Dream unfolds his arms and banks them to his sides, still tense "I'm listening."

Techno kept himself from groaning from Dream's stubbornness, "We can both take care of the baby. Like we can take turns having it switch between our homes or something."

Dream flinches abit at the suggestion and Techno wonders why. After a minute of Dream being unresponsive, Techno asks "Is that alright with you, Dream?" 

Dream was very hesitant, his composure more flustered to say the least, "Uh.. Eh.." Incoherent sounds came from underneath the smile mask as if unable to form full sentences.

It takes a minute for Techno to connect the dots, but when he does; he goes all in. A satisfied smirk drew on the piglin's lips, "Hey Dream, what kind of home do you live in?"

The green man started messing with his own hands in a clearly anxious sort of way. "You know, I realized I haven't been to your house before, Dream. I wonder what it's like." The teasing came natural to Technoblade, almost embedded in his genes. It was rare moments like these where Dream is openly anxious -- that's the most fun.

"I have- a house." 

Dream utters beneath his breath.

"Oh my, really? Has anyone ever been to your house? Like if I go ask George or Sapnap, they'd totally say that you guys had sleepovers and everything?"

"I- uh, I no- um, house that I have- I.. own a- house." The shaky nervous voice plaguing Dream drove Technoblade up the wall. "It's fine Dream. You can just admit that you're homeless." 

"I'm not homeless! Techno, I live in a huge mansion! And it's like super big! Like crazy huge!" Dream seemed to finally lost all composure when he shouted on the defensive. 

"Dream shhhh, you're going to wake up little Ranboo. The name of which a homeless man named." Techno coughed the last part quickly, but Dream still caught it. Even though his mask was still on, Techno knew Dream was blushing all over from embarrassment, the tips of his ears gave him away.

_homeless dreeeeam_

_HOMELESS DREAM_

_homeless dreeaaaam!!!_

_dream? homeless? makes sense lmao_

_E_

_Homeless champ_

_Imagine being dream AND homeless god said dream shall have beauty but not the house_

_Homeless poggg_

_imagine being homeless, could never be us- we live inside techno's mind rent free all day everydayy_

"I-Im leaving...!" Dream whisper-yells as he flusteredly leaves the residence. Techno waits to hear the door close before letting his back fall back into the bed. He doesn't have to tell Dream to come back tomorrow to take the kid, 'cause if he doesn't then Techno is going to hunt that man down. 

"Guu.." 

Techno turns his head to the pillow, "You should go back to sleep, kid." 

Ranboo shifted his body to face Techno's face. Techno realised that this child was probably close to 1 years old based on the movements.

The baby had a sad expression on with glazed eyes as if he's going to cry again. Techno sat up quickly, not wanting the little oreo of a baby to shed more tears, "What do you want?" He asks, knowing its a fruitless effort. 

Ranboo sits up and reaches for Technoblade, "Euuhhh... guuu.." The incoherent sounds and the hand gestures caught Technoblade's attention. He reached over and lifted Ranboo into his arms. He felt tiny hands weakly clench onto his fabric of clothing. "Mmm guu.. guuu..." Again with the babbling.

_He's totally hungry feed my baby ranboo!!@_

_fEED HIM_

_FEED THE CHILD TECHNO_

_Blood for the blood god let the orphan starve_

_ThE NAKED BABY CRAVES NUTRIENTS >:0_

"Oh... Oh! Alright, it's hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

The crease under the piglin's eyes became thicker as his slumber is rudely interrupted by loud crying. He had sat up in his bed and slung his feet on the cold ground. 

Technoblade stares at the baby crying bloody murder for a moment -- telling himself, "nothing is worth throwing a child out the window" over and over -- He tilts his head wondering if his make-shift bed he created for Ranboo just by throwing a folded duvet on the floor was too DIY-ish for the guy.

"Hey, stop crying." His tired eyes was staring at the ground, watching the baby wail it's mouth apart with clenched little fists. 

_I forgot how annoying babies were.._

_Drop kick the baby rn omfgf its so loud_

_blood for the blood god_

_Its literally two in the FUCKING morning techno THROW the baby out the window and GO TO SLEEP IM TIRED P L E A SE_

_I think the floor is to firm on the baby's back, Techno, you should have Ranboo sleep on your bed with you_

_Ranboo mY POOR BABY WHENEVER HE CRIES - I CRY ;;_

_......E_

Techno only heard few advices popping up in his mind (the rest were complaints) and made sure to take note of them. "Hey, stop complainin' to me that the orphan woke us up, okay? I am just as tired as everyone else." His voice was low amd raspy when he spoke. 

His eyes fell back down at the wailing infant, "I should get paid for this.." Techno utters to himself before he leans down and picks up the child, "Hey, hey, shush. Right now, you're probably waking up Steve. And you don't wanna do that, alright? He eats babies when he's mad, you know." 

Ranboo's drastically different pair of eyes, open wide and glossed over, "Hh.." A shaky breath was exhaled from the child. 

The expression on Ranboo's face was hard to identify, it was like stunned - but also on the verge of crying. Techno raised an eyebrow meekly, "You're a weird little man.." His tone came off very unflattered, this child clearly creeped the piglin out to some degree. 

"Guu..." 

"What, I just fed you before we went to bed. What more do you want?" Techno knits his eyebrows, worried that this creature was going to eat all the food he had stored away in the refrigerator. Techno placed the infant on his lap facing him, he took his time to examine what kind of creature this child was. 

First of all, the black and white skin tone that meets in the middle was very strange. It was the same with the disheveled locks. Ranboo's eyes were completely different, one was all green with a white pupil while the other was all red with an also white pupil, accompanied by long pointed ears.

"You definitely are a hybrid." Techno utters. "Anyways did you poop or something? Why were you crying?" Ranboo stares back with glossed over eyes, unknowing of the language, while Techno checks his make-shift diaper that's just a cloth oddly wrapped around the child's bottom.

"You didn't poop... This would've been so much easier if you did, why are you making things so complicated." Techno huffed, wanting to go back to sleep, but he has the strongest gut feeling that if he places this baby back on the floor again, he will start wailing again.

So, Techno decides to do what any rational person would've done and messages Dream.

> **_You_ ** _have whispered to_ **_Dream_ ** _: Dream please take your adopted son._

Techno doesn't have to wait long for a reply, since he knew the green man is always up hunting in the middle of these trying hours.

> _**Dream** has whispered to **you** : I'm busy._
> 
> **_You_ ** _have whispered to **Dream** : Take your child, green man. I'll even deliver him personally if you don't feel like coming over._
> 
> **_Dream_ ** _has whispered to **you** : I said I'm busy Techno. _
> 
> _**You** have whispered to **Dream** : Send your coords rn._
> 
> **_Dream_ ** _has whispered to **you** : ....._
> 
> _**Dream** has whispered to **you** : ... I'll come._

A smirk quirked on Technoblade's mouth for a brief moment before it instantly was removed when he noticed white and black hands grab onto the pink locks that had fallen out of his messy bun, "Child, no. Let go." The hybrid easily removed the other hybrid's hand away which puts a noticeable sad expression on Ranboo. 

"Guuu... guu guu." Ranboo tries to reach for the soft pink locks again, but -- once again -- swiftly pushes the hands back down. 

_Let my baby touch ur hair or i will shAVE U BALD_

_Can... can't we just bury the kid in snow or something?_

_Ranboo >0< CUTIE_

_If dream doesn't want him either, ill have him_

_I wanna go back to sleep omfgg_

_This makes me never want to have kids_

_BABY 'BOO AGGHH SO PRECIOUS AAAGSHS_

Techno waits for Dream to come over, which ends up being 30 minutes of just him, Ranboo, and the voices. Once hearing the rhythmic knocking on the door, he stood up from his bed, tucking his feet in the slippers near him and carried Ranboo in his arms as he walks a floor down to the front door.

He tries to have his robe cover more of his flesh, but when he opens the door, the blazing cold wind smacks his ass like theres no tomorrow. 

"Hey Techno." The fake softness in Dream's tone is so obvious, he wonders why Dream even bothers.

"Dream." And again, he gives the same greeting back, Techno continues into a question "What's all of that?" 

Dream looks down to the bag he was holding and the baby holder strapped to his chest, "I went out and bought stuff for Ranboo earlier." He adds, "Let me in, it's cold as shit."

Techno steps to the side and lets Dream step passed him. In all honesty, Technoblade was cold as shit too just from opening the door, but he didn't let it show since he was just too tired to care.

The hybrids watch as the green man sits up against the huge sleeping polar bear that's near the fire place. He always sits there with steve, like Technoblade has a couch right behind Steve and Dream refuses to use it.

Techno plops down onto said couch and places Ranboo in his lap, four pairs of hybrid eyes staring down at Dream. They were facing each other so Techno could see when Dream started rummaging through the bag. 

The piglin placed the other hybrid on the ground. Watching as Ranboo crawled around, try to stand up occasionally, but always falling back down. 

"Come here, Ranboo." Dream called out in an innocently sweet tone, but when Ranboo didn't go to him and instead just stared back, Dream repeats "Come here, Ranboo." Tone not so innocent, but a dash of sweetness into it. 

Ranboo turned his head to eye Techno with a look of worry plastered on his tiny face. Techno raised an eyebrow when he noticed the child's eyes on him seeking approval. Techno gave a simple nod and that's all it took for Ranboo to start crawling into Dream's arms. 

_Technodad_

_philza would be so proud of you if he was here_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE_

_Thats adorable i might puke_

_Zaddy techno is the best meal I'll ever receive_

_its not too late to kill the orphan, cmon guys_

_@sirbigbooty no one asked for ur input stop saying to kill my baby ranboo!!!_

_@ranboofan01 hes nOT YOUR BABY ITS A WHOLE ORPHAN WHY ARE YOU SO ATTACHED WE JUST MET HIM 8 HOURS AGO_

"Hey, everyone stop fighting, jeez it's not that serious." Technoblade groans aloud. He doesn't have to utter when talking to the voices when around Dream since he's surprisingly understanding about it for some reason. 

Techno watched as Dream put on different baby clothes from the bag on Ranboo. "Can't believe you went and picked out clothes? You have experience with kids?" 

After trying many articles of clothing, Dream had decided to use a green onesie that had his similar signature smiley face on it, "No, I asked George to help me." 

Techno scrunched the bridge of his nose when he saw the obnoxious green color plastered onto the infant he just watched over, "Where did you even get a whole baby onesie with your branding on it from?" Techno asks in disgust.

Dream chuckles at the tone before answering, "I got it custom tailored. There's even one of yours in the bag still, so don't get all angry." Once Dream slides the zipper up, he lets Ranboo go and crawl around. Dream reached in the bag and pulled out said onesie. He propped it up with two hands to present to Techno, "What do you think? Its a whole king's outfit. Yours even has a hoodie with pig ears and a little tail." 

"Well mine is obviously cuter, why would you let the baby wear such a disgusting shade of green instead?" Techno lolled his head to the side with a smug. Dream stared at him in silence for a minute, unable to read Dream's face. The green man then placed the outfit down and back inside of the bag before saying "I don't know what your talking about, Ranboo loves my outfit."

They both looked over at the infant crawling around innocently. "You have a bad fashion sense." Techno blurted out. "No I don't." Dream blurted back. The two started bickering like an old married couple.

_Tell dream that his shoes are ugly!_

_Call him a teleltubbie again!!_

_MURDER HIM TECHNO!!!_

_Kill him and the baby, you'll get 500 k diamonds and a dragon egg I swear_

_AYO BURN THAT GREEN SCREEN MAN ALIVE_

_Tell him his mom sucks!_

_call him illiterate!_

_I want to go back to sleep, just please..._

_blOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE_

"Guuu.. gu guuu guuu gu." 

The familiar sound catching both of their attention and remembering the more important matter at hand. "I hope you fall off a bridge." Techno utters.

"Hope you fall into a lava pit." Dream does the same before getting up and off of Steve and takes a few steps before reaching down and picking up Ranboo -- putting a puffy coat on him -- then strapping him in the baby holder. It didn't look strange on Dream since he already had a strap across his chest that carried his sword on his back, but it was still a sight to see. 

Technoblade stood up and walked Dream to the door; before opening the door Techno leans down and pats Ranboo's head, "See you later, kid." 

At that sudden moment, Ranboo reached out for Techno's hand with a glossed over look of _'Where am I going? Can you come?'_ Ranboo's bottom lip was quivering, giving out incoherent babbles as if he's going to start crying when him and Dream step out this door. Techno just offered a small smile since he didn't know what else to give the kid. 

He straightens his posture as he saw Dream eyeing him up and down, "What?" Techno asks, the smile now gone. Dream tilts his head to the side abit, "Nothing. Oh nothing. Just looking." 

Techno raises an eyebrow at Dream before shrugging the situation off. He opens the door for them and Dream steps out and the sheer look of dread on Ranboo's face was enough for Techno to avert his gaze. 

"Buuuuyyyyyeeee." Techno gave his usual awkward byes with Dream just waving back. 

And sure enough once Techno closed the door on them and heard Dream's footsteps down the steps, loud crying errupted. 

Techno let out a huff before turning around and seeing the bag of baby clothes still sitting on Steve's fur. He walks over to grab it and once he does, something catches his eye in the bag and he immediately notices that it's not just baby clothes, but also other household baby necessities like a baby bottle, pacifier, baby blanket, toys, etc. 

_Techno u cant just let dream be the provider!!_

_ayo he didnt even buy diapers loloslsols_

_Is that baby formula?_

_Thats an ugly vest_

Techno let out a sigh when he started paying attention to what the voices were saying and he immediately regrets it. He stretches his arms in the air abit before taking the bag with him upstairs to his bedroom.

"..He's his problem now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in Dream's perspective :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dream looked down at the infant strapped to his chest as he proceeded walking, "Why are you so sad? Is it because you miss Techno?" Among hearing the piglin's name, the infant's hard crying turned into light sobbing. "Awe you do, that's adorable." 

Ranboo's cheek was pressed against Dream's covered chest, tiny fists balling up to clench the fabric. The baby let out a huff when Dream raised a hand to the back of his head and began stroking it. The pair of heterochromia eyes slowly closed with tears welling up in his eyes. 

Dream kept a hand on the back of the sleeping Ranboo's head to provide warmth as he pulls out his crossbow and begins taking out the mobs that crosses his path. He decided it was better to have a long range attack than to fight with his sword since there was a sleeping infant strapped to him.

He feels the baby squirm around occasionally everytime Dream shoots the crossbow and changes direction. It took Dream a minute to notice that the baby had fallen asleep, as he should be.

With the loud baby asleep now, Dream didn't have to worry about any mobs approaching them because Dream was fairly stealthy and tends to not have loud footsteps. 

Though no matter how careful he was, about 40 minutes later he heard a loud _tssssss...._ And it sent Dream into kicking in his reflexes. Swiftly dropping the crossbow to the ground and snatching the sword from his back, he places both hands on the handle and turns around with strong footing then slices the creeper in half.

The action kills the creeper immediately, not letting it blow up in time. Dream squats down to see the items the creeper had dropped. He places the gun powder inside his inventory and stands back up, sliding his sword back in it sheath. 

"Huuu... huu.. guu guuu." Dream heard the familiar babble below his chin, "Sorry for waking you, Ranboo." He proceeds to walk over to the crossbow he had dropped to arm himself with.

Sobbing started to penetrate Dream's ears and it's enough to make him all tense again, "No, no, no Ranboo I said I was sorry for waking you." Dream looked down, facing Ranboo's tiny head looking directly at him with large droplets of tears falling from the corner of his eyes. 

Dream stopped in place and cupped the child's chubby cheeks with both hands and proceeded to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, "Please don't cry. We'll go see Techno soon, don't worry." Snot continuously running out of Ranboo's nose as his tears didn't let up. Dream squeezed his cheeks lightly, unsure of what to do. Though on the plus side, there wasn't anymore loud crying, just quiet sobs. 

"Dream?" 

The familiar voice echoed through the wooded area. In a close proximity, Dream caught his friend's appearance jogging lightly towards him. "What's up, Sapnap?" Dream greets with a one-handed wave. 

Sapnap has a friendly smile on as always once he reaches Dream. "Hey, you suddenly just ran off leaving me and George behind, we were looking for you. Where the hell did you go?" Sapnap's eyes trailed down to Dream's chest that is currently holding an infant, "And what the heck is that?" With a point of his finger, Sapnap looked back up at Dream with curious eyes.

"Oh, George didn't tell you already?"

"Tell me what?"

Dream carefully picked Ranboo out of the baby holder and held him against his chest, grabbing Ranboo's wrist gently and waving it, "Say Hi to your uncle Sapnap, Ranboo." 

Ranboo's glossed over eyes just looked at the adult, "...."

"Uncl- What? Wait what?" The confused expression on Sapnap's face had Dream chuckling under his breath. 

"Gu guu.." Ranboo stares at the headband wearing man that's so-called his uncle. 

"He's my son, Sapnap. Jeez, how'd you not get that?" Dream lolled his head to the side, letting go of Ranboo's wrist and went back to holding him properly. Sapnap's eyes widened a concerning amount, "WHAT?! YOU HAD A SON BEFORE ME?!" His volume was louder than it needed to be, but Dream didn't mind since there came a certain kind of pride with having a son with the appearance as cool as Ranboo. 

"Holy shit dude, his name is Ranboo? He looks so badass." Sapnap's expression went from shocked to amazed real quick. Simple man with good tastes. "Can I hold him? Can I hold him?" Sapnap makes grabby hands like a child asking their mother for a piece of candy. 

"Ranboo's kind of awkward around strangers. He might start balling his eyes out once I give him to you. I just made him stop crying a few minutes ago anyways." Dream looked down at Ranboo to see his eyes still glued on the man infront of him. 

"Oh damn. Maybe if I come visit more often he'll get used to me and will let me hold him. Maybe I should buy him toys." Sapnap's expression fell puzzled for a moment as he continued, but this time with a question instead, "Uh, Dream, you're kind of like homeless right? How can you take care of a baby without a home?"

"Ranboo stays at Techno's for now, it's our first time having a kid so we're still new at it, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Dream does not pay any mind to the words he utters out of his mouth, since his hands were to preoccupied with the squishy belly he sinks his fingers in. 

"Guu." Ranboo grabs a hold of one of Dream's fingers that were pressing down against his belly.

After a while when Sapnap didn't reply, Dream stops squishing his son's belly and adverts his attention to the other adult.

His friend had his eyes open with his jaw dropped, "What?" Dream asks, not fully comprehending his previous words.

"...You... and that... pig-"

"Oink!" Ranboo shouts proudly. "Oink! Oink oink!" Ranboo waves his arms around making pig noises while the two adults get startled by the sudden interruption. 

"Oink! Oink oink oink!" The smile plastered on the infants cheeks was blinding as he kept oinking so proudly. 

Dream wants to cry from the sheer cuteness being displayed right now. Honestly, Dream was mostly surprised that Ranboo knew how to say something other than the usual babbling. _Who taught you how to say Oink-_ The sudden thought crosses his mind with an immediate answer. Who else than Technoblade -- The Almighty Blood God -- , teaching children animal noises. Dream feels this tightness in his chest as he vividly imagined Technoblade sitting down on that dumb red couch with Ranboo in his lap teaching him that piggies say 'Oink' and to repeat after him.

The green man forced himself out of his own dangerous thoughts and eyed Sapnap once again, who was shedding strained tears looking at Ranboo, uttering incoherent words.

Dream knew the reason Sapnap was crying, even he still feels like crying, "Anyways, me and Ranboo have some creeper farming to do."

"Nooo, what the hell? Don't take the angel away to be in such danger! You monster!" 

"Says the one who kills pets."

"You kill one animal and suddenly everyone thinks you gut pets alive as a hobby." Sapnap mutters, clearly annoyed to some degree. Sapnap gains somewhat of his composure back already as he rest his hands on his hips -- something clearly taken from Dream after being friends for so long -- "But seriously! Are you seriously going to farm creepers with _my_ nephew stapped onto you like a grenade?! Give me Ranboo, then you can go farming! How the hell am I more responsible than you when it comes to kids?!"

Dream hugs Ranboo to his chest, getting abit over protective he whines "No! I'm not giving you Ranboo! You might make him turn out to grow up just like you!"

"What's wrong with how I turned out?!"

"You have some psychopathic tendencies. I've read up on it; heard psychopaths like killing animals." 

Sapnap noticeably flinched hard and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Dream smirked, knowing his comment got to him. "Listen listen. I'm not going to do anythi- You know what? Just go back to Techno's! I'll farm those creepers for you, damn!" 

"Gu!"

Dream's eyes widened slightly, "How'd you..."

"Dumbass, you just told me a few minutes ago. I can't believe you have a son with that pig!"

"Oink!"

"It's not what you think, Sapnap I swear." Dream gets flustered, trying to gather up an excuse.

"It's fine that you decide to fuck a pig. You do you man, but holy shit I didn't think you guys were in this deep to adopt a whole kid. That's crazy." 

"N-No listen, we haven't...... had sex." Dream said the last two words as a whisper, clearly to meek to say such words that contain him and Techno doing the dirty. 

"Anyways, don't tell anyone! Not even George, he only knows that I have a kid."

Sapnap rolled his eyes and turned on his heel before stepping away with a wave to go start farming some creepers, "As if I'd go around telling people that one of my best friends fucked a pig and pooped out the coolest looking baby. See ya later Dream."

Dream couldn't even retaliate since Sapnap was long gone by then. 

"Oink!" 

He looks down at Ranboo with a sigh, "Tell Techno not to teach you all these animal noises before even teaching you words first."

"Oink Oink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be back to Techno's perspective, bros


	4. Chapter 4

Technoblade was long gone, passed out, in deep sleep. He savours these lone and quiet nights more than anyone really should. Pink locks drip over the pillow and some in the crevices of his toned back mascules.

His cheek was planted on the soft pillow, in deep sleep with drool slipping passed the corner of his mouth.

"Techno, hey Techno wake up."

The piglin doesn't quite hear the voice, until something with weight planted on his face.

"Gu guu bah." 

The sudden pull of his hair causes his eyes to slowly open to be face to face with big heterochromia eyes with black and white skin, "Guuuu wah wah bah."

Techno gives a light groan before turning his head and planting his face inside the pillow. He doesn't know what's going on, but he doesn't want any part of it.

"Techno, wake up."

"..Go away.." He drags out the muffle, hearing the familiar voice. 

He felt more of his hair being tugged on, he didn't care right now -- Techno just wants some sleep. 

"No no, don't eat pig hair, that's gross."

Maybe... If I just ignore them... they'll disappear. The sudden thought because stuck and glued inside his mind, currently ignoring all the off-handed insults being thrown his way. "TECHNO WAKE UP!" 

Techno physically jolts slightly at the yelling and finally unsticks his chest from the mattress, slowly sitting up. 

His head slowly shifting to look over at Dream, "...Dream." Techno's eyebrows knitted with a crease between them accompanied with a frown, "It's 4 in the morning, what do you want from me, man?" Techno's voice was high pitched and seemingly out of breath, very exasperated. He just couldn't figure out how Dream had the balls to wake someone at four in the morning.

Dream was standing beside his bed with the baby in his arms -- since Ranboo was trying to eat Techno's hair -- "We need to talk."

"I don't _want_ to have a civilized discussion with you at 4 in the morning, get out of my house." Techno pleaded, already missing the comfort of his pillow. 

"Well, you don't have a choice in the matter." 

"I said leave, Dream." Techno felt his tone get hostile and honestly he wasn't going to tone it down, he was trying to get back on his regular sleep schedule, but Dream... -- oh Dream just loves to ruin things doesn't he.

"No." Dream responded firmly, Techno couldn't see the expression Dream was making due to his mask, but he knew Dream was going to back down.

"Please, please just leave you don't know how tired I am. I.. I just want some sleep, man, please just go.." Techno gave up the hostility, putting his pathetic pride out on display and just begging for the green man to walk out of his residence.

Dream didn't respond for a second, seeming to think about a response, but when he does, he places Ranboo on Techno's bed and says "Fine, I'll leave, but let Ranboo stay." 

"Okay okay fine, hurry up and leave before the voices wake up again." 

Dream left after giving Techno and Ranboo a "Sleep well." and Techno responding with a sloppy "Will do."

Once hearing the door shut, Techno plopped his head back onto the pillow and looked down at Ranboo who was sitting -- looking over at the door. "Hey, lets go to sleep." Techno's voice was raspy and low. 

Ranboo didn't move or respond in any sort of way. 

_Omg techno why is my baby oreo still AWAKE_

_Kill the baby.... right now I swear_

_Im so tired Techno please sleep.._

_Its too early for this shit._

_I want Dream back!!!_

_Blood.. *yawn*.. for the blood god..._

_Oo party at 4am???_

_Party rockers in the house tonitteee!!_

_I dont think that's how the song goes._

_idc still dancin to it lmOAODK_

Techno let out a shaky breath. His worst fear has come to fruition; the voices were awake and here to stay. He let out a low groan, "Child, come on please." 

The duo colored head turned in Techno's direction and raised his tiny hand, pointing at the bedroom door, "Gu.."

Techno furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Are you hungry? If you are, you're gonna have to starve 'til the morning, kid." 

"Guu.." Ranboo kept pointing.

_HE WANTS MOMMY DREAM, TECHNO_

_Dude he obviously wants dream_

_ha ranboo like dream more than you_

_everybody just have a good time,, oh we gon make u lose ur minnnnd! everyday im shufflin dudududududu_

_You skipped like alot of lyrics there_

_just singin the best ones dont judge me_

_im judging you._

Techno rolled his eyes in displeasure. "Baah, gu guu.. wah.." Ranboo kept looking at Techno and pointing at the door. "Fine fine..." Techno gave in to the child's little act or whatever he's doing.

> _**You** whispered to **Dream** : Down for a sleepover?_
> 
> _**Dream** whispered to **you** : You change your mind so quickly_
> 
> **_You_ ** _whispered to **Dream** : Dont. Ask. Come. Sleep_
> 
> _**Dream** _ _whispered to **you** : Your wish is my command techno_
> 
> **_You_ ** _whispered to **Dream** : Die_
> 
> **_Dream_ ** _whispered to **you** : Some of your wishes are my command techno_

He let out a faint chuckle that he was most certainly way to tired for. "Dream is coming, can we go to sleep now, kid?" Techno asks, sitting up and slinging his feet over the bed and out of the covers. Revealing the pink pig pajama pants he was wearing with no shirt. 

Ranboo's eyes widened and crawled over to Techno and started pointing at the pigs on his pants, "Oink! Oink!" 

"Oh you remembered. Yea pigs go oink oink, but not me. I'm way cooler." Techno smirked faintly at his own amusement. He then noticed Ranboo still wearing that puffy coat so he raised his hands away from the bed and started sliding the coat off of him, revealing the obnoxious onesie. The onesie covered all of Ranboo's body except the hands and head. 

Techno played with Ranboo's covered feet that had a piece of padding on the fabric to not make him slip.

Ranboo give little giggles at the touch. "Your so sensitive, heh." Techno still had an amused tired look plastered on his face as he then releases Ranboo from his torture. 

The baby crawls onto Techno's thigh and starts pointing at all the pigs he see's on Techno's pajama pants. "Oink. Oink oink oink!" Repeating the sound each yime he pointed at a pig. 

_It's all fun and games until ranboo hits Techno in the nuts_

_could oink be considered Ranboo's first word?? ya know cuz techno is a pig and all they say is oink??_

_oink oink bitches_

_I'd pay all the money in the world to have ranboo point at my fat ass and say "oink" bro_

_Im still tired why is this so cute_

_awe a father and son bonding over their own species_

_dream is gonna have a field day with this_

_MY BABY IS SO CUTE AAAHHHSHSHSHAHSHSBSZHS KILL ME NOW AND I'LL BE FOREVER HAPPY!!! AAAHSHDUSHSBS_

_has anyone ever seen a night owl out in the day?_

_@Kuroo They're called night owls for a reason_

_@Akaashi I know but THINK about it. wouldnt that be kinda cool to see_

_@Kuroo Not really, I'd just assume that owl was dumb or something._

_@Akaashi i see your point_

"I'm here." Dream's voice was heard before he even walked inside the bedroom. "Hey." Techno greeted as he turned his head to see Dream through the door frame and into the room. 

"You got here pretty quickly." Techno stated. Ranboo kept pointing at Techno's pants and oinking. Dream walked passed Techno, taking off his mask and placing it on the nightstand that stood against the wall beside the bed. 

Green iries met red irises. 

"You look weird." Techno blurts out without his own consent. Dream raised an eyebrow as if amused from the comment. "I.. I mean uh, I meant like I've never saw what you look like and it's weird now since Im used to not seeing your facial expressions." Techno tried to fix up his previous comment. 

Dreams lips curled into a soft smile that refuted Techno's opinion (that he believed to be fact) that Dream's softness in his voice was fake. 

On the contrary, all of Dream's face was soft, comfortable, at ease. Techno averted his gaze back down at Ranboo at his lap -- not wanting to look at Dream anymore because he felt uncomfortable -- 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_AAAAAAAAAHSHSJSSAA_

_WWWWWWHHHSSAAATATT_

_HAHHHH?????_

_DREAMS FACE REVEALL AAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

_he took off his mask so casually too lmfao i fuckin spat_

_FACE REVEALLLLL_

_AHhhHHHHH_

_ALL THE FANART WAS WORTH IT_

_AAAAASJSUSIAOAKSMMSMSNSND_

Techno wished the voices inside his head would stop screaming because they're _voices_ not silent thoughts. If Dream was talking right now, he couldn't hear it. 

Techno awkwardly looked back up at Dream to see if he was talking; he was. The piglin raised a hand slightly, which pauses Dream, "Wait." He couldn't even hear his own voice over the screeching, though he hoped he sounded alright. Techno used the same hand to point at his ear, "They're fangirling." 

He saw Dream's green eyes widen for a moment then squint when a concerned smile plastered on his face.

This was trouble, Techno would've never thought Dream would be this smiley. Or even have a nice smile. Is this why he has a huge smiley face as his signature mask?

That's deadly.

_AAAAAAAAAAGSHZSJSJSKSS_

_PRETTY BOYYYY AASSSHHAHHSHSHAHAJ_

_TECHNO CLAP THEM CHEEKS RN OKSNDJZUSVNDD_

_AAAHSJSISIDHDNDN WOAH WTF HES SO CUTE_

_ASHDISSINDD NOT FAIR RANBOO HAS TWO SEGCC PARENTS THE GENES ARE STRONGGGGHSHSHBDD_

_Everyone shut up already I want to go back to sleep, Ranboo needs to sleep too. He literally hasnt gotten any sleep and its 4am rn. Fangirl later, sleep now._

Techno's eyes widen slightly when the screaming died down until it finally stopped. There was one voice in there that had this kind of control over others? Is this what they call the voice of reason? 

Techno has the voice of reason. Literally. "Oh god, which one of you guys said that?" He asks, not minding the two figures in the room.

_@voiceofreason_

_@voiceofreason_

_it was @voiceofreason_

_hate that guy_

_party pooperrr_

_@voiceofreason_

That's the literal voice of reason. Techno felt his muscles relax as he falls back against the bed with a sigh of relief. "Are you ok now?" Techno's eyes looked at the man standing with the unfamiliar face. "Yeah."

Dream smiled softly, "You know when you pointed at your hand and said 'they're fangirling' at first I thought you meant that you were fangirling inside your head or something. But then I remembered the voices." He chuckle passed his lips.

Techno tilted his head with a sigh, "Yeah well if you didn't take your mask off until morning we wouldn't be having this problem." 

Dream's lips curled into a scoff and Techno payed so much attention to it, "As if Im sleeping on a comfy bed with my mask on." He says as he climbs onto the bed. Realizing what Dream just said, Techno raises an eyebrow with a crooked smile, "What made you think you were sleeping on my bed?" 

Dream had already made himself comfortable, taking Techno's pillow as his own on the opposite side of the bed, laying on his side with Ranboo under his arm. "I did. What are you gonna do about it? Your bed is big enough for two people including a baby stop being so stingy." Dream started running his fingers through Ranboo's curls. 

Techno rolled his eyes and got up, "I'm going to go sleep with Steve." 

"Have fun." Dream quirked a smile.

Techno grumbled as he began walking to the door.

"By the way, cute pants."

"Shut up." Were the only words Techno said before shutting the door.

"Oink!"


	5. Chapter 5

5:00pm.

It's 5:00pm and Dream is the only one awake in this cabin. Presumably.

"Ranboo?" Dream calls out calmly, voice trembling the slightest as he looks under the mattress he was just sleeping on. 

Not seeing the infant, he quickly got back up on his feet and searched all over the bookshelves, repeating "Ranboo? Ranboo, where are you?" 

The longer he didn't lay his eyes on his adopted son, the more anxious he got. He just adopted this kid yesterday and he's already attached to this child like two stickers sticking together. It's a weird thing to compare his relationship with his new son, but trying to pull apart two stickers that are sticking together without tearing it is one of hardest missions he ever had to do. He didn't end up getting the money.

This was his fourth time rechecking this one room that didn't even belong to him. He finally had to calm himself down and muster than courage to search the residence. Dream didn't have courage since if Ranboo wasn't inside the cabin, his mental stability would be _fucked._

Like, how would he live with himself if he lost a baby on the second day? Dream believed he could take care of others to some degree, but he never thought he sucked at it.

He even brung Technoblade into this by making him take care of the baby and providing a roof over their heads. He doesn't even like kids! 

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Dream cursed under his breath like a ritual, hand on the doorknob, he twists and pulls it open.

Dream can hear his footsteps loud and clear as the smell of something savoury swarmed the air around him. 

Once he reached the main floor, Dream saw the piglin all dressed up as if he's just came back from outside. Techno had a baked potato in his hand as he noticed Dream, "Morning, sleep well?" Crisp deep voice with manners says the pig.

Dream gave a nod before speaking, "Do.. you know where Ranboo is, Techno?" 

Not even the fact that Ranboo was missing changed Techno's unbothered expression, "No, I don't. Weren't you two sleeping together for the whole day or something?"

"Yeah, but when I woke up a few minutes ago, he wasn't there." Dream stated, voice calm and reserved to some degree, obviously trying to keep his wits.

"Oh. Well that sucks." Techno continues as he calmly walks over to the couch and takes a bite out of the baked potato.

Dream watched for a minute, wondering what the hell was going on inside Techno's head to be so calm at a time like this when an infant is missing. "Did you come from outside?" Dream asks the obvious, trying to pry out some answers.

Techno seemed to already know full-well the undertoning of his question, "Yea, I did. And no I didn't see that baby out there. I also went to the basement to heal some zombies, and he wasn't there either." The piglin said it in such a calm unbothered tone that Dream began to question if he himself was overreacting.

Dream felt his fists clench as his eyebrows narrowed slightly realizing: no, he wasn't overreacting -- it was Techno who wasn't reacting at all. "Are you going to help me look for him?"

Techno's cheeks were full like a chipmunk storing acorns in it's cheeks, "No, 's gettin' late." He muffled, trying not to have the potato essence spill out.

 _Are you serious?_ "Techno, that's the point. It's getting late, hostile mobs are going to appear soon! He's probably out there all alone for all we know!" The panick in Dream's voice was overshadowed by anger.

Techno didn't respond for a minute, taking his time to chew if food. After a swallow he turns his head to look at Dream, "The strong will live and the weak will die." 

He said that with such seriousness, it bewildered Dream. _Is Techno really this heartless?_ What'd he expect? Just because Dream has a somewhat unusually strong -- extremely strong liking to Technoblade, doesn't mean Techno will change. Techno doesn't even know that this man pines for him. 

"He's just a baby!" Dream shouted, clearly trying to get his point across. Techno didn't flinch, he just averted his eyes to something more attention grabbing like the fireplace as he took another bite into the potato -- not saying another word.

Dream sucked his teeth at the unresponsive hybrid, "You're such an asshole." 

"What do you mean?!" Techno snapped his head at Dream, clearly getting just as angry, "He's not even my kid, Dream! You expect me to just go out of my way to find some baby that was forced on me?!" 

"You're the one who said we should comprise and have both of us take care of him!"

"Yeah because you wouldn't accept giving him away! I told you I don't want to be emotionally attached to that kid!" Techno raised his voice back, the loud angry conversation had startled Steve awake, now watching in confusion.

Dream scrunched up his nose one last time before spitting out, "Fine, I'll look for Ranboo on my own. Then I'll take care of him on my own. I don't want you near him ever again." And left the house after slamming the door behind him in a fit of rage.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." He mutters under his breath like a ritual as he steps down the steps and began walking on the thick snow, beginning his search for his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Techno watched the door, knowing full well that Dream isn't coming through that door ever again. "Atleast he didn't forget to take his mask." He mutters to no one in particular.

He was chewing the last bits of the potato he baked, there was some in the oven for Dream and Ranboo too actually, but they're all for him now.

Techno stared at the fire illuminating the room with his same unbothered expression. His eye twitches slightly as he begins to wonder why his vision is slowly getting blurry. 

He decides to blame it on the fire when he suddenly felt something drip down his cheek. 

The substance drops down onto the back of his hand. He looks down to see it was liquid clear. 

He's not crying.

He's just tired, that's all.

That's what he tells himself as he wipes whatever spilled out from his face. Technoblade is unbothered. He told himself that he wasn't going to get attached, and he truly believed he didn't.

He tried his best not to, he really did. Technoblade tells himself he doesn't care about them, not at all.

Yet he wanted to go look for Ranboo too.

But Dream kept pushing and asking and..

He's just not ready to commit to being attached to this child and saying, 'Yeah Dream, let's go look for Ranboo, I'm worried very _very_ badly. Lets go check the nearby woods first.'

Technoblade is a coward.

He doesn't deserve to have nice things. He doesn't want to have nice things ---

because he can't trust nobody.

_No Technoblade, just take your time sort your feelings out first, that's what important._

_HOW DArE YOU FUCKING SAY THAT TO DREAM YOU PIECE OF_ SHI- **[ This voice has been banned ]**

... _E?_

_Don't worry Techno <33 We're hear for you!! We know you're a good person at heart!! _

_It's fine to cry Techno, none of us will judge you. Just know that you don't have to be so cold-blooded around people who try to give you affection, we know you have severe trust issues but maybe just trusting one person is enough to make your life a whole lot better._

_TECHNO NO!! ITS OK BBY♡ AHGHGGH IF ONLY I WAS A REAL PERSON AND NOT JUST SOME VOICE IN UR HEAD I'D GIVE YOU A HUGE BIG GIGANTIC HUG AND GIVE YOU ALL THE HEADPATS IN THE WORLD!!! PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME FEELING BETTER! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!_

_We may not be real people, Techno, but just know we're here and that you can talk to us._

_E- ... Hope you feel better soon, blood god._

_Huh??? Techno has emotions??? I liked it better when he was cold-blooded tbh, he was way cooler_

_@rqegi Um dude, why would you say that? Like I get it we all have opinions, but this is a sensitive moment for Techno's mental state and you're saying bullshit like this? God, I hate people like you who think people are just one fragment of their personality._

_@rqegi gross a normie_

_@rqegi You're literally SO disrespectful, why are you even here?!?_

_@rqegi bet you smell like raw beef._

Techno let out a sigh as he layed his head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "What am I even waiting for...?" He utters meekly. 

_Technoblade, I hate to be the one to say this, but you're attached to Ranboo AND Dre--_

_@voiceofreason SHHHH DONT SAY THAT NAME_

_@voiceofreason woooah slow down bucko_

_@voiceofreason DONT SAY THE OTHER NAME, HE NEEDS TO REALIZE ON HIS OWN_

_@voiceofreason >v< I agreee!! omggggh_

"Heh?" The sound slipped out of Techno's mouth with a confused expression on his face. "The voices are being weird again.." He mutters with a sigh, but he does feel much better now. 

_Just an idea Techno, but why not go and find Dream to help him find Ranboo?_

"I was planning to." Techno grumbled before standing back up on his own two feet. He slipped on his red cloak and went back up to the bedroom.

"Where...?" He doesn't finish the sentence knowing no one is there to answer. Techno doesn't find a jacket for Ranboo, but he did find a baby blanket sprawled out on his bed. 

"Was Dream sleeping with this too?" The thought was humorous as he grabbed the fabric off the sheets and made his way out of his cabin. 

His boots sink into the snow with a crunch. There were fresh footsteps in the snow, clearly Dream's. Techno doesn't hesitate to pick up the pace and run, following the path of footsteps. 

The path led far, the footsteps were further apart, noting that Dream must've grew impatient and started running.

He is a fast runner.

Seeing a figure walking past a distorted igloo, Techno lightens up his running into a jog then into a walk.

Dream eyed the man approaching him then turned away, still clearly pissed off.

"What do you want?" Dream asks when Techno was walking beside him.

Techno bit his inner cheek, "To look for... the kid." 

He can trust Dream.

He can trust Dream with his soft side. 

He hopes so.

Techno doesnt know what's so trustworthy about Dream, maybe it's his dedication to some orphan he decided to take care of since just yesterday or maybe it was because all the voices basically kept telling him to give Dream a shot and just trust him.

Or maybe neither. 

Who knows?

It's just a feeling.

Dream side eyes Techno as he continues walking, "Oh really? Back at the cabin you were acting like you didn't want anything to do with Ranboo." his tone was calm, angry, on-gaurd.

"... Dream."

"Hm?"

"You know how I said I didn't want to be attached to the kid?"

Dream nodded, waiting for a response from Techno. But it seems, a verbal response wasn't what he got -- instead it was the awkward expression that had red cheeks that answered.

Dream's eyes widened at the sight, and Techno could practically predict the future of the exact words that were going to come of of the green man's mouth.

"YOU'RE ATTACHED TO RANBOO?!" 

He predicated correct. Techno didn't see it since Dream's face was hidden underneath the mask, but he just knew a smile was forming on Dream's freckled cheeks, he could basically hear it, "You like Ranboo! That's freaking great! Ranboo doesn't have to be homele--" 

Dream paused himself. 

Techno scoffed and glanced at Dream with a smirk, "The moment Ranboo received his name, he was never homeless. You basically just made my home his own." 

Dream lets out a soft chuckle, "I guess."

"And that's because your a little homeless green man." Techno teased playfully.

"I'm not homeless!!" Dream pouted.

Techno raised his eyebrow and scratched his chin, "Are you saying since Ranboo lives with me, you're going to live with me too since he's your son?" This was obviously supposed to be a joke, Techno thought he made it clear.

"Yep, exactly." The firm confirmation from Dream startled Techno. "Wait what? Are you serious?" 

Dream nodded.

"... Oh... Okay then I guess... It makes sense.." Techno felt awkward for no apparent reason, or was it flusteredness he was feeling? He was feeling something and its something new.


End file.
